1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and novel process for the synthesis of compounds heretofore known only as naturally occurring substances. Specifically, these compounds were heretofore isolated from Steganotaenia araliacea, a plant native to Ethiopia, by extraction with alcohol.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A. Steganacin and Steganangin are described as possessing anti-leukemic activity in the article of Kupchan, Britton, Ziegler, Gilmore, Restino and Bryan, Journal of the American Chemical Society, 95 (4), 1335 (1973). The article also describes the compounds known as Steganone and Episteganol.